wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 6, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. My apologies for the lateness of the update this week; I've been taking an extended Independence Day vacation and am just now getting around to typing it up. This past week saw the same thing as the last couple of weeks - namely work in Chapter 2.0 of the Elegy campaign - though this week I can report something accurately designated as "progress". I began the week last week by adding 29 new and re-purposed terms to the Kilrathi lexicon from the previous week's translation work. I am starting to note a slow transition towards "re-purposed" terms (i.e. ones that I've added additional meaning to) as opposed to brand new words. I also made a set of requested changes to the variants of the Shrike bomber and Hercules shuttle for Doc Wade's Victory-class killer capship. After that it was back to work - and I finished the translation of the first scene before the day was out on Monday. The completion of the first scene's translation work wrap's that section up - one down, five to go in 2.0. I immediately went to work on translation of the second scene, completing an additional 12 of that scene's shorter lines before the day was finally over. I'd finish up another five lines of text - including a few substantial chunks - and begin work on one other before the week was out. I also spent some time this past week working on the narrative of the third scene; that effort came to a close on Tuesday, leaving that scene also ready for translation. Both the second and third scenes wound up roughly the same size of the first at just short of forty lines apiece; I anticipate the translation work to take a few weeks to complete. I spent time reviewing the dialogue of the fourth scene on Wednesday, and on Thursday I began an effort to start filling in narrative. I wasn't particularly happy with the dialogue of the fourth scene, so I did wind up making more than a few revisions to it as I went along. I think I've just about got that scene to where it'll flow alright, though I do wonder if I've got the character of Stella Lee an little unnecessarily harsh, especially in her attitude towards her daughter (it's one thing to be estranged, it's another just be a sack-o-crap...). My Plan for this week - continue to work in Elegy 2.0. I think I've got a good shot of wrapping up the narrative of the fourth scene or at least getting close to it before the week is out. Translation will take as long as it takes, of course. In both cases, I haven't got much else to distract me from the work at this point; I've largely finished up a number of side projects I've been undertaking of late (ones I can work on during my work breaks anyway), so hopefully that'll mean I won't be as distracted and can get more accomplished with the game. I am thinking ahead to Chapter 2.1, how much of that I'll want to write as story and how much of that I'll want to leave for the 2.1 mission, and I'll probably be taking the time to write down a few notes about that here in the near future. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on July 13th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts